1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a boat, more specifically the present invention is directed toward a round boat, preferably a one person round boat.
2. Background
Circular watercrafts are known in the prior art. They include U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,378 issued to Johnson, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,873 issued to Francois. The prior art watercraft have various disadvantages. One disadvantage is that some watercrafts are unstable which require the use of complicated rudder assemblies or intricate floatation structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,914 issued to Salmons discloses a one person round boat that utilizes internal ballast chambers in an effort to provide stability to the watercraft.
Other watercrafts utilize inflatable pontoons to provide floatation. These watercrafts, however, introduce an aspect of unreliability due to the inherent risk of untimely deflation by the pontoons.
While the prior art discloses a various embodiments of a one person round boat such boats are not without there disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved one person round boat.